A Matter of Control
by MJ Duncan
Summary: What if Lauren were to physically help Bo learn how to control her powers? Set after 'An Interesting Evening' and 'An Electric Night'. Bo/Lauren Femslash. /COMPLETE/
1. Set your Faesars on 'Stun'

**LG Fic:** A Matter of Control

**Rating:** MATURE

**Note:** Well, Jade (my Lost Girl Mistress, as I've started to call her) has somehow expertly maneuvered me into writing her a multi-chapter Bo/Lauren fic. Which, it turns out, started with _An Interesting Evening._ This picks up the morning after _An Electric Night_, so you might want to go back and read those other two bits before you start this one.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own them. *sigh*

**Mistress' Note: **Yes you all can thank me for getting Mel hooked on Lost Girl and convincing her to write a multi-chapter fic for it. *cough* Two multi-chapter fics actually. :D I'm that good. I'd also like to mention that this wasn't my first choice for a title. But Mel wasn't entirely convinced by my other suggestions, 'Doccubus Gone Wild' and 'Dawn of the Zombie Hookers', so 'A Matter of Control' it is. Anyway, enjoy, but remember to review. I have a faesar and I sorta know how to use it. :)

...

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

**A MATTER OF CONTROL**

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

...

Kenzi reached out and stopped Bo just before the pair walked into Lauren's lab. She hiked a brow at the succubus as she waited for the few lab techs that were passing by to get out of earshot before she asked, "You're sure you want to do this?"

Bo looked around at the sterile while hall that was bathed in the prototypical utilitarian fluorescent lighting found in all large buildings such as this and nodded. "Yeah. I do," she answered quietly. If she was being honest with herself, she wasn't sure there was anything she'd ever wanted more.

"You're sure?" Kenzi pressed, her keen, perceptive gaze focused on her friend. Bo certainly looked serious. "Because, you know, I would hate to actually have to use this thing on you two," she waved the taser she was holding indicatively.

"Not Lauren," Bo corrected as she stared her quirky roommate down.

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Of course. That's what I meant."

Bo studied her friend for a moment. "I really want this to work, Kenz. Please don't shoot Lauren. The taser is for me. Not her."

Kenzi stifled a giggle because, really, who has conversations like this? _Taser me, not the girl I'm kissing._ "Okay, fine," she relented. "Geez. Where did you get this one anyways?" she asked as she turned the device over in her hands. "It's pretty fancy."

"Borrowed it from Dyson." Bo smirked. "And don't touch that button," she snapped as Kenzi's thumb traveled perilously close to the 'special feature' button she'd been shown earlier. Most tasers were simple point and shoot models designed for ease of use. This particular gun, however, was a little more complex because it had two settings – the trigger was for taking down humans, and the button on the side of the grip would shoot an extra set of prongs to take down rebellious Fae. "I just need to get it back to Hale by the end of the day before he notices that it's gone."

"I see," Kenzi laughed. "Alright my sexy succubus, go find your girl and explain the situation. If she's cool with it all, I can handle watching a little girl-on-girl action to keep you two safe."

Bo smiled. "You're awesome, Kenzi. You know that?"

"Yeah, I do." Kenzi grinned. "Now, go. I got things to do today that don't involve lesbian make-out sessions."

Bo shook her head and smiled as she turned to the swinging doors to Lauren's lab. "Fine. Wait here. And, for god's sake, don't shoot anybody."

+++/+++\+++

Lauren slipped a new slide under the lens of her microscope and leaned in to have a look. She smiled victoriously to herself as she noticed the marked decrease in enzymes that had occurred over the last eighteen hours. Her experiment to find a way to reverse the effects of an Ababia bite was, by what she was seeing here, successful. She nodded as she turned from the microscope to write her observations down on her clipboard, the Ash would be pleased to hear that she'd found a an antidote to the crippling venom of the vicious eel that was attacking normally peaceful Merfolk along the north coast of Okanagan Lake in British Columbia. Not that the Ababia was really completely at fault. Ababia were commonly known to be a notoriously protective class of Fae, and the Merfolk had been relocated to her lake due to the pollution of their own, so the fact that this one went on the offensive to protect what she viewed as 'her lake' was understandable. Poisonous and potentially deadly, but understandable.

Lauren was so engrossed in her work, in fact, that she failed to notice that she was no longer alone in her lab until a tentative hand landed lightly on her shoulder causing her to jump and squeak somewhat inappropriately in surprise.

"Sorry," Bo apologized, unable to keep herself from smiling. Lauren was just too adorable when she was flustered.

Lauren blushed as she took a deep breath and smiled at the brunette. "It's okay," she replied somewhat breathlessly, waving her left hand dismissively. "It's my fault. I didn't hear you come in. Are you okay?" she asked, the question bringing to mind the beginning of her dream from the night before. "I mean," she stumbled as her body physically reacted to just the memory of the dream, awakening her libido and making her think very inappropriate thoughts about the woman standing in front of her. "Is everything okay?"

Bo's eyes darted over Lauren's face as the blonde became more and more agitated, immediately taking in the woman's dilated pupils, flushed cheeks and increased heartbeat. The fact that the doctor's sexual desire had jumped from zero to twenty (on a scale of one-to-ten) in a fraction of a second also did not escape her attention, but after their encounter the night before at the bar she didn't have the heart to ask Lauren about it. "Everything's fine," she assured Lauren even as she fought to reign in her own reaction to the blonde's heightened desire.

"Okay, good," Lauren nodded as she drew a long, slow breath in and held it for a moment to calm her racing heart. When she blew the air out just as slowly she was relieved to note that she could feel herself calming down. "So," she hiked a brow and tried her best to appear cool and unaffected, "what can I do for you?"

"Well," Bo murmured, suddenly unsure of whether or not her bright idea really was such a bright idea. She took a deep breath and looked into Lauren's eyes, "I've been thinking about you, and that kiss, a lot, actually," she blushed. "And I… well… I want… I mean… I was wondering if you would help me learn to control myself so I don't...," her voice trailed off as she refused to utter those final two words.

Lauren stared. "You want me to help you learn control?" she asked softly.

Bo nodded as she reached out to cradle the blonde's face in her palm. She gently brushed the pad of her thumb over Lauren's cheek as she stared into the blonde's eyes. "I want you," she whispered, pausing for a moment as she watched Lauren's desire spike once more and had to fight to control her own in response. "But, before that happens I need to trust myself as much as you say you trust me, so… I was hoping we could, you know, maybe work on that together?"

Lauren licked her lips as she studied Bo. "What do you have in mind?" she asked.

Bo smiled her most charming smile. "Yeah, you see… about that."

"Do I want to know?" Lauren asked, studying the woman before her carefully. She was getting concerned by the brunette's hesitancy to just say whatever it was that was on her mind.

"I ah… um, yeah… you see, I want Kenzi to watch us… this first time," Bo stuttered.

Lauren drew a deep breath and closed her eyes. Out of every possible sentence she imagined coming from the succubus' mouth, that one was certainly not on the list. "Do you honestly think that we need a chaperone to try this?" she asked as she reached up to massage the back of her neck.

Bo bit her lip and nodded. "Just in case I need somebody to step in and stop me from hurting you."

Lauren shook her head slowly from side to side as she processed what was being said. "How is Kenzi going to be able to stop you?"

"I gave her a taser. If things look like they're getting out of control she'll be able to make me stop."

Lauren pondered the situation for a moment before she nodded. While she wasn't necessarily pleased with the idea of Kenzi watching, she was touched that Bo cared so much for her safety. "Okay. Sounds like a plan, then. When do you want to try it?"

Bo licked her lips and answered, "Well, actually… Kenzi's in the hall right now. You know, if you're not busy."

Lauren paused for a moment, surprised by the fact that the quirky girl was actually standing right outside her lab. But the hopeful look lighting Bo's face was enough to spur her forward. "Go get her," she told the brunette, smiling as the other woman looked up at her hopefully. "I'll just finish these notes and we can, um… get on with it."

"Really?"

Lauren laughed softly. "Really. Go get her. I'll be right here waiting for the both of you to come back."

Bo let out a small, victorious _whoop_ and took off toward the double doors with a quick little skip in her step. It was only moments later that she was back, grinning like a little kid at Christmastime who had just opened the one present they had truly wanted more than anything else, with Kenzi on her heels.

"Kenzi," Lauren nodded at Bo's roommate.

"Hotpants," Kenzi replied, tilting her head in hello. "You're sure about this?"

Lauren eyed the gun in the smaller woman's hands speculatively. "You know how to work that thing?"

"Pretty sure," Kenzi nodded.

"Okay," Lauren turned to Bo as she waved a hand at the succubus' quirky friend. "That response does not inspire much confidence."

"How hard can it be?" Kenzi interrupted, sounding pissed that her ability was being questioned. "Point and shoot. Piece of cake. Just like my video game but, you know, real. And aiming at Bo instead of crazy zombie hookers. But, now that I think about it, the similarities are kinda…"

"Kenzi!" Bo interrupted Kenzi with a laugh before turning her attention to the suddenly (and rightfully) wary blonde beside her. "She'll be fine," she murmured, placing a reassuring hand on Lauren's shoulder. "Trust me."

Lauren gave Bo a look that clearly said _'I trust you, it's her I'm not so sure about'_ but nodded anyways. "Okay. Fine."

"Yeah?"

Lauren nodded and licked her lips as she looked from Bo to Kenzi. "Can she back up a little bit? I'm not used to having an audience."

"No problemo," Kenzi piped up. "Don't really want to see Bo sticking her tongue down your throat anyways. You two get your Doccubus thing on and I'll be over here," she hiked a thumb over her shoulder. "Out of the way but close enough to put a stop to things if you two get out of control," she said, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Bo rolled her eyes at her roommate. "Could you please try and behave? It's not like this isn't a weird enough situation to start out with."

"Tell me about it," Kenzi drawled as she tapped the barrel of the gun on her leg. "Sorry. I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

"Thank you," Bo sighed.

"Not a problem. So, what are you waiting for? Got get her, tiger," she winked.

"Oh God," Lauren groaned.

Bo just laughed and reached up to cradle Lauren's face between her hands. She smiled as she watched the blonde's eyelids flutter closed at her touch. That sign of trust, pure and unadulterated trust, was absolutely breathtaking. "You are so beautiful," she murmured as she leaned in and gently, chastely brushed her lips against Lauren's before pulling back and studying the woman before her.

Lauren opened her eyes and smiled at Bo, reaching up to wrap her hands around the brunette's wrists as she tilted her head invitingly. "Kiss me," she husked softly, rubbing the pads of her thumbs against Bo's inner wrists.

Bo licked her lips and leaned in to capture Lauren's lips in another kiss, this one deeper, more open and hungry as the two women gave-in to their desires. Lips parted under lips and tongues languidly explored each other's taste and texture, the kiss growing hotter and much, much more intimate with every passing breath, with every racing heartbeat.

Lauren moaned as her body reacted to the succubus' gentle caress and, needing to _feel_ more, she dropped her hands to Bo's waist, gripping the brunette's jacket and drawing her in closer until they were pressed up against each other. She smiled into the kiss as she heard Bo groan softly as their hips collided and she was helpless to keep from whimpering as Bo pulled back just far enough to nip playfully at her lower lip, capturing it between dull teeth and tugging gently at it, before reclaiming her mouth with a barely controlled ferocity. She whimpered as Bo's hands slipped down her sides to grab her ass and pull her in even tighter, and she moaned wantonly as she felt Bo's hands begin kneading and massaging her in time with their deep, deliberate kisses that left her feeling lightheaded, weak-kneed, and absolutely desperate for more.

They fell into an endless string of hot, wet, hungry kisses and became so lost in each other that they forgot that they weren't alone, that they forgot everything except for the other. They fell deeper into each other's spell with every kiss and neither of them noticed Kenzi hopping around the lab like she was a secret agent in a bad spy movie, ducking around tables and aiming her gun whilst making soft _pow pow_ noises as she 'shot' the bad guys. They were so lost in their kiss, in fact, that they didn't hear Kenzi's semi-panicked "Oh shit!" that squeaked through the lab before they were both brought down by the Fae setting of the taser.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Kenzi chanted as she hopped in place, unsure of what to do to stop Bo and Lauren from twitching so violently against the sterile linoleum floor. She fiddled with the gun in her hands, pressing buttons and slapping it against her palm until whatever it was that she did worked and Bo and Lauren stopped twitching. "Ohmygod I'm so, so sorry," she muttered as she took a few hesitant steps forward until she was standing over the now unmoving women.

"Damn," she muttered, shaking her head as she knelt down beside Lauren and gingerly pulled the errant barb from the blonde's ass. "Of all the freaking luck, I have to hit both of them," she shook her head. Lauren, who had been knocked unconscious by the Fae sized mega-jolt, didn't react, but Kenzi visibly winced as the prong seemed to tear at the blonde's skin as she removed it. "I totally owe you a beer for this one Hotpants," she muttered as she finally worked it free of Lauren's slacks and dropped the barb to the floor.

"What about me?" Bo groaned as she stretched out on the floor. Her body was still pulsing from the electrical charge that had knocked her down and she didn't trust herself to stand.

"Well, technically I was _supposed_ to shoot you – remember?" Kenzi offered hopefully as she watched Bo reach across her body with a shaky hand to pull the prong from the back of her other hand.

Bo hissed as it tore at her skin and dropped it to the floor as she looked up at her roommate with a look of absolute disbelief on her face. "Technically you were only supposed to shoot me if things got out of control," Bo corrected her as she pushed herself to a sitting position up. "We were just kissing."

"Yeah," Kenzi nodded. "Um… sorry?"

"Why isn't Lauren waking up?" Bo asked with a concerned frown furrowing her brow as she focused on the woman she had been kissing.

Kenzi ran a hand through her hair and shrugged. "I um, think she got the Faesar part of your specially modified taser."

"God," Bo groaned as she pushed herself up onto one knee. "My head feels like it's going to explode. Why did you shoot, anyways? Everything was under control – hell, I hadn't even tried to feed yet. What were you doing, getting your inner Bond on?"

"Please," Kenzi scoffed, waving a hand dismissively. "Like I would do something like that." She tried to hold firm, but buckled under the succubus' stare. "Okay, fine. So maybe I was allegedly playing super-secret-super-spy and the gun accidentally went off."

"Allegedly?" Bo asked.

"Ohhhh," Lauren moaned.

"Saved by the blonde," Kenzi muttered.

Bo looked down at Lauren and shook her head. "Just… go, Kenz. I'll see you at home. I need to take care of Lauren."

Kenzi nodded and backed away as she watched Bo scoot closer to Lauren and reach out to pull the woman onto her lap so she could hold her. "Tell her it was an accident?"

"I'll tell her," Bo replied as she tightened her hold on Lauren. "Don't know if she'll believe me or not," she murmured as she ran a soft, loving hand over the doctor's brow, smoothing away errant strands of hair and giving herself a better view of the blonde's fluttering eyes.

"Maybe I'll buy her some tequila shots instead?" Kenzi offered.

Bo sighed and dipped her head to press a gentle kiss to Lauren's forehead as the blonde moaned softly again. "You can try. You better get out of here before she comes around."

Kenzi bobbed her head. "Right. Sorry Bo, really. It was an accident."

Bo nodded. "I know Kenzi. I'll see you later," she dismissed her friend without even bothering to look up from Lauren's face as she watched the woman in her arms slowly come around.

Kenzi had barely left the lab when Lauren's eyes finally opened. "Hey," Bo smiled, a small sigh of relief escaping her as she saw that Lauren really was going to be okay.

"Hey," Lauren rasped. "What happened?"

Bo paused for a moment to give the blonde time to come around a little bit more. "Kenzi accidentally shot us," she explained, holding up her wounded hand as evidence.

"Ow," Lauren mumbled as she reached back to massage her wounded glutei. "She shot me in the ass?" For some reason she wasn't particularly surprised by the fact that that was where the younger woman had shot her.

Bo nodded. "Want me to kiss it all better?" she offered, trying to lighten the mood.

Lauren blushed and hid her face in the crook of Bo's neck. "God, you have no idea," she mumbled into the brunette's collar.

"I'm sorry," Bo apologized automatically.

"For what?"

Bo bounced her head from side to side as she sifted through all of the things she was sorry about. Not being able to just _be_ with Lauren, putting the blonde into this situation where they were making-out under a chaperone's supervision, getting her shot with a Fae-sized taser jolt, not being able to kiss it all better… "Everything," she finally answered.

Lauren, who had been watching the brunette's thoughts flash through her eyes, smiled and lifted her lips to press a soft kiss to the point of Bo's chin. "It's okay," she murmured reassuringly.

Bo sighed and dipped her head down to capture Lauren's soft lips in a slow, sensual kiss. "I'm still sorry," she murmured against Lauren's lips before she placed one last chaste kiss upon them.

Lauren sighed and nestled her face back in the crook of Bo's neck, wrapping her arms around the succubus and cuddling in closer. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

Lauren smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Bo's pulse point. "Next time can we try this without Kenzi acting as a chaperone?"

Bo laughed and nodded as she turned to press a kiss to Lauren's forehead. "I think that sounds like an excellent idea," she conceded, her heart taking flight with the knowledge that Lauren did want to try again and her stomach filling with dread at the idea of trying without somebody there to step in should she lose control.

Lauren, who'd noticed the way Bo's breathing had stopped, intuitively knew what was going through the succubus' mind. "We'll be fine," she murmured, pressing another soft kiss to the column of Bo's throat. "We'll start slow, and take as much time as we need. No rush, okay?"

"Okay," Bo agreed, not entirely sure that everything would be okay, but drawing hope from the blonde's surety. "Okay."


	2. Gyrating Nymphs and Tequila

**NOTE: **Well, it's been a long-ass time between updates, but I finally got back to these two.

+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++

**PART 2**

****Lauren looked over at Kenzi with a skeptical eye. The raven-haired woman was deep in conversation with Trick, who was in his usual position behind the bar, discussing something she was pretty sure she didn't want to know about. She couldn't believe that she'd agreed to let the con artist take her out for a drink, but Bo had been so adorable when she was explaining the whole thing that she didn't have the heart to tell the succubus no. Which is how she ended up at The Dal, sandwiched between one sinfully delicious looking Bo and a typically shifty looking Kenzi whom she was certain was up to something that wasn't entirely above-board.

"Relax," Bo whispered against her ear, causing a small frisson of desire to roll down her spine. "She just wants to try and make it up to you for the SNAFU earlier."

Lauren licked her lips and nodded as she traced a finger over the smooth, polished surface of the bar in front of her. "I know," she said softly, knowing that Bo would be able to hear her clearly. "I just… it's strange to be out with the both of you where she isn't making lewd or suggestive comments. Or, insulting me," she added, almost as an afterthought.

Bo sighed heavily and pursed her lips thoughtfully as she studied the shy doctor. "That's just Kenzi being Kenzi," she murmured, placing a hand on Lauren's forearm to make sure she had her attention. "She doesn't mean it-"

"Yes, she does," Lauren interrupted her, finally tearing her eyes away from the lacquered bar top and looking at the brunette.

"Okay." Bo nodded. "What I should have said was that she doesn't mean most of it. She just likes to try and shock people. She's actually told me that she likes you and thinks you're fun."

"Actually," Kenzi called out as she placed two glasses of a clear alcohol down in front of her companions. "I said that after-hours Lauren was kind of fun."

Lauren arched a brow at Bo to indicate that she stood by her earlier observations, to which the succubus answered with an equally silent shrug of defeat. She knew Lauren wasn't Kenzi's favorite person but she'd been hoping that her roommate's offer to make amends would lead to, at the very least, a cease-fire between the two women.

Kenzi watched the silent exchange that took place between the two women and knew that whatever _wasn't_ being said was about her. "What?" she demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

Bo pleaded silently with Lauren to just let it go and try to have a good time and she let out a soft sigh of relief as she watched Lauren roll her eyes dramatically before turning back toward Kenzi. "Nothing," she said softly. "Thanks for the drink."

Kenzi shrugged and picked up her glass. "Eh, a drink is the least I could do after I accidentally faeser'd you this morning," she conceded before she knocked back her drink. She slapped the glass back down on the counter and grinned devilishly at Trick. "Trick, my man!" she crowed. "That was some good shit!"

Trick laughed and nodded. "I am aware of that, Kenzi. But that's an aged tequila which is meant to be sipped, not slammed like a shot."

"What is it?" Lauren asked as she picked up her glass to study the clear liquid inside it. She lifted it to her nose and sniffed the alcohol.

"Casa Noble Resposado," Trick answered with a nod and a grin as he wiped down the counter just to the right of where Kenzi was standing.

"Good. Shit." Kenzi nodded as she held her glass out toward Trick and wiggled it suggestively.

"It should be at sixty dollars a bottle," Trick pointed out.

"That's not a very big bottle," Bo said and Trick just nodded. It wasn't a big bottle at all, it looked like it didn't even hold two pints of alcohol.

Kenzi furrowed her brow as she studied the bartender. She dug in her pocket for some cash and slapped three wrinkled twenties down on the bar. "Give us the bottle."

"Kenzi," Bo gasped. "It's just tequila."

"Nuh-uh." Kenzi shook her head. "No way I'm going back to Cuervo after drinking that. Try it and tell me I'm wrong."

Bo frowned and sipped her tequila like Trick had said they were supposed to. She nodded appreciatively as the smooth alcohol slid down her throat. "Wow," she murmured, holding her glass up to study the remaining liquid. "Totally worth it. You can shoot me with a taser any time you want if this is how you make it up to me."

"Told ya. Hotpants?" Kenzi asked, nodding indicatively at the glass that the blonde doctor was still studying closely. "You gonna drink that?"

Lauren looked through the clear glass at Bo who was already so incredibly tempting and nodded slowly. "One won't hurt," she agreed as she took a small sip. "Dear Lord that is good," she practically moaned as she set her glass back down on the bar.

Bo sucked in a breath and held it in as she tried to control her libido that had suddenly jumped from zero to 'take her now' at the sound of the blonde's throaty observation. She was so lost in trying to control herself, in fact, that she practically jumped out of her skin when Kenzi decided to speak.

"Yo, Bo," the dark-haired woman said as she snapped her fingers in front of the succubus' face. "Everything hunky-dory?"

"Mmm," Bo murmured before she cleared her throat. "Yeah. Fine. Why?" she asked, purposefully avoiding Lauren's concerned gaze.

"No reason, your eyes just kinda…" the quirky con artist's voice trailed off as she put two and two together. "Right. More tequila. Drink up ladies, we're going to bring out after-hours Lauren if it kills me."

Lauren shot Kenzi a look but chose to take the high road and not say anything, instead focusing her attention on Bo who was still looking a little frazzled. "You okay?" she murmured, placing a concerned hand on the brunette's forearm.

"Absolutely," Bo replied, carefully avoiding eye contact with the blonde as she picked up her glass and finished off the alcohol that was left inside it. She just needed a minute to get herself under control; she didn't want Lauren thinking of her as being dangerous. "Fill 'er up Kenz," she muttered, holding her glass out toward her roommate for a refill.

Kenzi reached for the glass but an unexpected movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to turn her attention away from her friend's empty glass toward a group that was amassed on the other side of the bar. "Whoa."

"Whoa, what?" Lauren asked as she turned to see what had garnered Kenzi's attention. "Oh," she drawled, a small grin tweaking her lips. "Yeah, that tends to happen when they drink," she explained in an offhand, clinical manner as she leaned back against the bar to enjoy the show. Odds were good that it was going to get a little more out of control before Trick, who was trying to force his way through the throng surrounding the table, managed to calm things back down.

"What are 'they'?" Kenzi asked.

"Nymphs," Lauren explained. "They love to dance, and they often use it as a method to attract potential lovers."

"Why do I have this weird urge to run over there and kiss her senseless?" Kenzi asked hesitantly.

Bo had turned to see what was going on as well and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. The female nymph was doing a rather seductive dance on a tabletop and was ratcheting up the sexual desire in the group surrounding her with each and every sway of her hips. "Wow, he better get control of that soon," she muttered.

"Because they don't particularly care who they sleep with, they just enjoy the act itself," Lauren explained to Kenzi before turning her attention to Bo who was studying the group surrounding her carefully. "Crowd getting a little excited?" she asked, knowing very well how the succubus could read a person's level of desire.

Bo grinned and nodded as she watched a dark-skinned man who looked remarkably similar to Hale try and slip a bill into the nymph's cleavage. "You could say that."

"So, she's like Bo, but doesn't go all power-sucky death-by-sex on them," Kenzi asked as she continued to study the dancing woman.

"Hey!" Bo argued.

"Not quite," Lauren replied, trying to diffuse the situation before Bo's feelings could get too hurt. "They don't need sex to survive, they just like it."

"So they're sluts," Kenzi surmised.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "They just like having a good time. Didn't you ever read _A Midsummer Night's Dream_?"

"Yeah, once upon a time," Kenzi drawled. "Wasn't that the play that was basically a ginormous orgy?"

"Okay, enough sex talk," Bo interrupted. She was having a hard enough time controlling herself with all of the sexual energy pulsing through the crowd on the other side of the bar, calling to her, awakening her hunger, and talking about sex wasn't exactly helping.

"Hmm," Kenzi murmured as she watched Trick jump up to slap a drooling werewolf over the head before pushing the pup out of his way so he could keep gaining ground on the gyrating woman. "Wonder how many of these-" she wiggled her glass out in front of the three of them indicatively "-it would take to get Blondie here up there with her?"

Lauren laughed and turned an appraising eye on the woman to her left. "You don't have enough tequila to make me do that," she said, tilting her head toward the nymph who was now busy trying to pull Trick up onto the table to dance with her. "Been there, done that, learned my lesson the first time – thank you very much."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa Hotpants!" Kenzi cried as she turned to face the smirking blonde. "Been there, done that?"

A slow, wholly unrepentant grin tweaked the blonde's lips at the memory of her night with the dancing nymph. "Oh, yeah," she drawled.

"Why is it that I don't think she's talking about the dancing?" Kenzi asked Bo.

"Because I'm pretty sure she's not talking about dancing," Bo answered.

"Yeah. See, while I'm not big on the whole lesbian lovin' thing, I totes gotta hear this story." Kenzi nodded as she filled each of their glasses.

"Yeah," Bo agreed, turning to face Lauren. "What happened?"

Lauren arched a brow at Bo and tilted her head at the group surrounding the nymph who was now grinding against Trick's back and allowing random Fae to shove bills down the back of her pants. "I don't think you want me to answer that."

Bo looked over at the nymph and nodded. "You're right. I don't."

Kenzi stomped her foot. "I do!"

Bo grinned at her roommate. "Aw, Kenz, are you wondering about what it's like on the softer side?"

"No!" Kenzi scoffed. "Well, I mean, not for me… but just, generally speaking, you know…"

Lauren laughed softly at Kenzi's rambling as she watched the crowd surrounding the nymph grow increasingly agitated. "Excuse me, please," she said as she pushed up off the bar. "I'm going to go help Trick."

"Should we…" Bo spoke up, waving a questioning hand between herself and Kenzi.

Lauren shook her head. "You should probably stay out of the way. Just in case. Keep her-" she tilted her head at Kenzi "-out of the way since she's suddenly become a little bi-curious."

"Hey!" Kenzi whined.

Lauren chuckled and quickly crossed the room to where things were really getting out of control.

Bo watched the blonde with a concerned eye as she hopped up onto the table in front of the nymph, surprising the woman enough that she stopped dancing. A sharp stab of jealously shot through her as she watched the doctor smile and lean in to whisper something in the nymph's ear and her jaw about came unhinged when the two women jumped off of the table and headed for the nearest exit, Lauren's arm wrapped protectively around the smaller Fae's shoulders.

"What the…" Kenzi murmured.

"I don't know," Bo answered quietly as she watched Trick waving his arms at the crowd surrounding him.

Once the crowd had dispersed, Trick jumped off of the tabletop and meandered over to where Bo and Kenzi were standing. "Enjoy the show?" he asked as he smoothed his wrinkled vest.

Bo shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest. "Where did Lauren go?"

"She's just helping our guest to a nearby tavern," Trick answered vaguely.

"Did Hotpants know her?" Kenzi asked.

Trick shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't you ask her," he said, tilting his head at the door behind them.

Bo turned and let loose a breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding as she watched Lauren saunter back into the bar. The blonde caught her eye and smiled as she wove through the crowd that was busy returning to the tables they'd abandoned when the nymph had started dancing. She watched Lauren shove her hands in her pockets as she waited for a particularly loud pack of werewolves to pass and she shrugged, as if to blow the entire thing off as not being a big deal, as she neared.

"She's down at MacKeltar's," Lauren told Trick quietly as she resumed her position at the bar beside Bo.

"Thank you," Trick said sincerely.

"So what was up with you and the dancing queen?" Kenzi asked bluntly.

Lauren pursed her lips and shrugged ever so slightly. "Nothing. I just told her that she probably wanted to go somewhere else to hunt, as there was a succubus in the bar as well."

"Nymphs don't like succubi?" Bo asked.

Lauren lifted her glass to her lips and shook her head as she finished what little alcohol was left in her glass. "More like are terrified of," she corrected as she set her glass back down on the bar. She smiled at Trick, who quickly refilled it from a bottle that was stashed beneath the bar. "When it comes down to it, you need to feed to live," she explained, giving Bo a pointed look. "She just likes sex. Nymphs have been killed for trespassing on succubi territory in the past – I just pointed out that it would be in her best interest to find a different hunting ground."

"You two looked awfully chummy," Kenzi pointed out.

Lauren turned to the con artist and shrugged. "Been there, done that, remember?" she reminded the younger woman as she took another sip of her drink.

"Her?" Kenzi squeaked.

Lauren blushed and nodded, causing her hair to fall over her face in a protective curtain, as she set her half-empty glass back down onto the bar.

"Damn. Way to go, Doctor Feel Good! I can't believe you tapped that!"

Lauren rolled her eyes and ignored the comment as she turned her attention to Bo. "You ready to get out of here?" she asked softly as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

Bo licked her lips and nodded. "Yeah. You okay to get home, Kenz?" she asked her roommate.

"I'll make sure she gets into a safe cab," Trick assured the brunette.

"Thanks, Trick," Bo muttered.

"I am a grown woman and all," Kenzi argued.

"Just shut up and drink your tequila," Bo retorted.

"It's good shit." Kenzi nodded as she poured herself another glass.

Bo shook her head and laughed softly. "I'll see you in the morning, Kenz."

"Oh! Do you two need me to, you know…" Kenzi made her right hand into a gun and waved it between the two women.

"No," Lauren said quickly. "No, that's all right, Kenzi. Thank you. We'll be fine."

"Fine with me," Kenzi murmured. "It's not my vag she's going to vamp out on."

Bo rolled her eyes and smacked her roommate upside the head. "Try and behave?"

"Why?"

"Never mind," Bo muttered. "We'll see you later, Trick."

"As always, it was a pleasure." The barman nodded, smiling as he watched Bo follow Lauren protectively out of the tavern.

"So, Trickster," Kenzi drawled once her friends had disappeared into the night. "Tell me about that nymph…"


	3. Test Drive

.

+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++

**Part 3**

"So, tell me about the nymph," Bo drawled as she looked around Lauren's living room. It was everything she expected of the blonde, tastefully decorated with a minimal amount of furnishings. The room was anchored by an intimate collection of furniture, one overstuffed cream colored sofa and two dark burgundy upholstered wing chairs surrounding a rectangular dark wood coffee table, and had an entire wall of bookshelves that was overflowing with books and was just so perfectly Lauren.

Lauren blushed and looked down at her feet, her hair falling in loose waves around her face. "Not much to tell, really. It was just the one night."

"Ah," Bo hummed as she dropped rather elegantly onto the sofa, her back against the arm, her left leg bent up on the cushions, and her left arm thrown comfortably across the back, "why just the one night?"

Lauren looked up at the succubus who looked entirely at ease upon her couch and shrugged, one corner of her mouth lifting in a lopsided smile that bespoke of her embarrassment. "I had been working for the Ash for about a year when I met her. I was… lonely-" she rolled her eyes "-and she was there."

"See, and I thought you were going to say that it was 'research'," Bo said, emphasizing the word with little air finger quotes.

Lauren laughed softly and nodded, tucking her hair behind her ears as she joined the brunette upon the sofa, mimicking the succubus' posture so that they were facing each other. "It was a _very_ educational experience," she murmured demurely.

Bo smiled and reached out to lightly trace the back of the blonde's hand with her fingertips. "Would it be wrong of me to admit that I am feeling a little jealous of her?"

Lauren shook her head and turned her hand so that it was palm-up under the brunette's. "Would it be wrong of me to admit that I feel more than a little jealous when you go to Dyson?" she whispered, her eyes fixed on their hands and the way their fingers tangled together, unable to meet the succubus' gaze..

Bo shook her head. "Not at all. Dyson is… safe. I can't kill him, so he's an excellent… um, I guess you could say, tool, to keep around for when I need to feed."

Lauren chuckled softly, thinking that 'tool' was a rather apt description for the man. "I'm sorry. I am well aware of the fact that to remain healthy, succubi require an… active sex life."

"Lauren, you know that's not what this is – right?" Bo asked, shifting her position on the couch so that she was sitting knee-to-knee with the blonde.

Lauren licked her lips and nodded. "I do. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"Never be sorry for what you feel," Bo whispered as she reached out to brush her fingers over the blonde's brow, her eyes searching the doctor's beautiful brown orbs to see that she was understood.

Lauren took a deep breath and gave Bo a self-conscious smile as the brunette's hand curved around her jaw. "Okay."

"Good," Bo murmured as she began lightly stroking the pad of her thumb over Lauren's cheek, the Hunger inside her coming awake at the way the blonde's breathing hitched and eyes dilated at her touch.

Lauren watched Bo's eyes begin to glow and knew what the other woman was feeling. She was feeling it too, and she wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but she wasn't sure if that was something the brunette felt comfortable with. So, taking a page from the succubus' book, she opted for a more direct approach. "I want to kiss you."

"I know," Bo husked as she continued to brush her thumb over Lauren's cheek, her eyes focused on the blonde's mouth which was so temptingly kissable. She knew how soft Lauren's lips were, how sweet they tasted, and she wanted nothing more than to close the distance between the two of them and capture the blonde's lips with her own.

Lauren bit her lip at the way Bo continued to stroke her cheek, the serious expression on the brunette's face making the succubus look as if she were trying to gauge her control. "Do you need to go?"

Bo blinked and frowned as Lauren's hesitant question pulled her from her thoughts. "Do you want me to?"

Lauren licked her lips and shook her head. "No. Never."

"I want to kiss you, too," Bo murmured as she moved her touch from Lauren's cheek to her mouth, lightly ghosting the pad of her thumb over across the blonde's lips. "Do you trust me?" she asked as she moved her hand back to cradle the blonde's jaw in her palm.

Lauren reached up to wrap her hand around Bo's arm, her thumb brushing lightly over the inside of the brunette's wrist as she nodded. "I do."

"I don't," Bo whispered. "What if I can't stop?"

"You can, Bo," Lauren murmured as she leaned in toward the brunette. "You just have to believe it."

"I'm scared I'm going to hurt you," Bo breathed as Lauren's lips moved closer to her own. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Lauren whispered. "Just, trust me. Trust you. Don't try and feed, just… god, Bo. Just kiss me."

Bo's breath caught in her throat at the unbridled desire she saw flare in Lauren's eyes and she was helpless to do anything but lean in and capture the blonde's lips in a slow, sweet kiss. Never in her life had she wanted anybody as much as she wanted the insatiably curious doctor. And it wasn't about the Hunger, although that was present as always, it was about her. Her heart, her mind, she was completely enamored with everything and anything that had to do with Doctor Lauren Lewis.

"Okay?" Lauren asked softly between kisses, her right hand sliding behind Bo's neck to tangle in the soft hairs at the nape of the brunette's neck as her left reached blindly for the succubus' hip.

"Yes. God, yes," Bo husked as she pulled the blonde back to her, her eyes fluttering closed as their mouths came together once more.

Lauren moaned softly and obligingly opened her mouth as Bo's tongue danced across her lips beseechingly and she sighed happily as their tongues touched, sending a fresh, hot wave of arousal coursing through her body. She could tell that Bo wasn't employing any of her succubus powers, it was simply the woman herself who made her feel this way. Reckless. Needy. Wanting. God, how she wanted. She arched into Bo as the brunette's tongue began stroking against her own, her body literally coming alive at the undeniably erotic touch, and what little cogent reasoning she had left was obliterated when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her onto the brunette's lap. "Jesus, Bo," she murmured as two strong hands slipped beneath the hem of her shirt to wrap around her waist.

"Hmm?" Bo hummed as she began blazing a trail of kisses over the blonde's delectable jaw to her ear. "Okay?"

"So good," Lauren moaned as she felt the brunette's lips wrap around her earlobe. "So good," she repeated as dull teeth nibbled softly against pliant flesh, sending currents of electricity rippling through her.

"Mmm, Lauren," Bo sighed as she released Lauren's earlobe and brushed her lips over the edge of the blonde's jaw to her pulse point.

Lauren mewled adorably when Bo's tongue flicked across her neck and her eyes rolled back in her head when the brunette's lips wrapped around that sensitive spot and began sucking lightly against it. "Jesus," she whimpered as a fresh wave of arousal flowed through her to settle between her thighs. She felt like an inexperienced teenager, every brush of lips against her skin, every hot breath that cascaded over her was electric, causing her heart to skip a beat as she became ridiculously aroused in an insanely short amount of time. And if she were less wanting, less needy, she might have been embarrassed about that. But, as it was, she was simply lost to the sensation of the brunette's hands, lips, teeth, and tongue upon her body. Not because those hands or that mouth belonged to a succubus, a Fae who was bred to feed off of sexual energy, but because of the woman they belonged to. It wasn't powers making her feel this way, it was Bo.

Bo smiled against the blonde's throat and lightly pinched the skin under her lips between her teeth, delighting in the shudder of arousal that the nip sent rolling through the blonde's body. She could feel the waves of sexual energy pouring off of Lauren and she wasn't surprised that the blonde's obvious (to her, anyways) arousal called to her Hunger like the sweet song of a Siren. Lauren was hypnotic enough on her own, but with her body pulsing with heat and practically trembling with desire, she was like a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie, fresh out of the oven and so melty-gooey-good that one just had to taste. And dear god, did Lauren taste delicious.

And that was a problem.

So she kept her lips on the blonde's throat, kissing softly, trying to calm both of their raging libidos as months of furtive longing crested in a nearly overpowering wave of desire. She wanted Lauren, oh how she wanted her, but she was still afraid. Terrified that she might hurt her.

And Lauren could tell. "What's wrong?" she murmured as she pulled back to look at Bo.

The brunette squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting Lauren to see their preternatural blue glow, absolutely petrified of what her reaction would be if she did see it.

"You're hungry," Lauren said softly. It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Bo hissed through her teeth.

"Do you need to stop?"

Bo nodded and shook her head before settling for a shrug. "I want to try, but I'm afraid to hurt you."

Lauren smiled softly as she gazed adoringly at the closed-off brunette. "I trust you. You _can_ stop yourself, Bo. You just have to want to."

Bo scrunched her eyes shut tighter and leaned her head back against the couch so that her face was pointed at the ceiling. She wanted to believe Lauren. Wanted to believe that she could stop herself. Wanted to believe that she controlled her Hunger and not the other way around. "If I put my hands behind my back," she said softly, her eyes still lifted to the ceiling, "so that I wasn't holding you to me, could you pull away from me if you needed to?"

Lauren licked her lips and took a moment to seriously consider the brunette's question. "I believe so, yes."

"You trust me?"

Lauren didn't even have to think about it. "Yes."

"Okay," Bo whispered as she pulled her hands away from Lauren's body and slipped them behind her back, wrapping her hands around her forearms tightly so that she was holding herself back. She lifted her head to look into Lauren's eyes and nodded. "Okay."

"Are you sure?" Lauren asked, reaching out to run a tender finger along the brunette's jaw. "You have to be sure."

Bo took a deep breath and held it for a moment before she nodded. "I'm sure. I want you, Lauren. So much it actually scares me, sometimes. I don't want to hurt you, and I think that will help me stop before I take too much."

"Okay then," Lauren murmured, her heart picking up speed in her chest in both anticipation of kissing Bo again and fear of what could go wrong, as she leaned in and brushed her lips across the brunette's. She braced her hands on the succubus' shoulders as she continued to kiss her, softly, slowly, sweetly, reassuringly. She did trust Bo. She just hoped that trust wasn't misplaced.

Bo sighed as Lauren's lips wrapped around her own and the blonde's tongue began lightly probing at her lips. She tried to clear her head of everything except the thought of control, controlling herself, controlling her emotions, controlling her Hunger. And when she thought she had it right, she opened her mouth to admit the blonde's seeking tongue and unleash the Hunger she kept shackled inside her. She moaned at the way Lauren's trust, Lauren's affection felt as it flowed into her, wrapping around her like a warm blanket on a cold winter's night, and it was the taste of that trust, the warmth of that affection that kept her grounded and aware.

Lauren sighed as she felt Bo begin to feed and then she became overwhelmed by sensation as her body was flooded with a most pleasurable warmth. She could taste, literally taste, Bo's power flowing through her as the brunette fed. And then, before she could really become acclimated to the taste of the brunette on her tongue, it was gone.

"I did it," Bo gasped as she pulled away, her glowing blue eyes glistening with tears as she stared at her future-lover. "I did it."

Lauren licked her lips and smiled as a small wave of vertigo rolled through her. The brunette hadn't taken much from her at all and she felt remarkably well, all things considered. "You did. How do you feel?"

"Good," Bo answered automatically. "You taste…" her voice trailed off in a moan.

Lauren blushed and looked down at their laps. "Thank you. I think."

"Can I kiss you again?" Bo asked hesitantly. "I mean, not to… you know, but just to kiss?"

Lauren looked up and smiled. "I'd like that."

+++/+++\+++

Kenzi paused her video game and looked down the narrow, unfinished hall at the front door as she heard it slam shut. She waited for her supernatural roommate to appear and when she did, she asked, "How's Hotpants?"

Bo grinned. "So, so good."

Kenzi frowned and studied the succubus carefully. Bo was wearing a goofy, sated smile and she found herself feeling instantly afraid for Lauren's safety. "Um, is Doctor Did-A-Nymph alive?"

"Yes," Bo retorted. "We didn't do anything more than just kiss."

"Yeah right," Kenzi scoffed. "You need to wipe that freshly-fucked smile off your face if you want me to believe that one. From the way you look right now, I'm betting that girl has degrees in Sexpotology and Applied Genitalia."

Bo laughed and shook her head. "You're ridiculous. We just kissed. A lot. It was... amazing."

"Did you feed on her?"

Bo nodded. "Just a little. She was right, it's just a matter of control."

"And you didn't try and throttle her, right?" Kenzi asked, remembering the time she'd tried to stop the succubus from feeding on an unsuspecting rifle-toting human.

"I didn't throttle her. I did make a date with her for tomorrow night, though. She's going to cook me dinner."

"What, no wild night out on the town for you two crazy kids?"

"We decided we'd rather eat-in." Bo grinned.

"Yeah, that smile tells me you're gonna be eatin' somethin', but I'm willing to bet it's not food," Kenzi drawled, giving the brunette a suggestive wink.

"You really should get your mind out of the gutter, Kenz," Bo chuckled as she started up the stairs.

"Says the woman who literally needs sex to live. Just, do it at her place – I don't need the audio of what she sounds like when you're banging her."

Bo stopped and turned to look at her quirky roommate. "I don't want to _bang_ her," she said seriously.

Kenzi turned to grin at the brunette. "I know. You want to make looooooove to her," she announced in a singsong voice, waggling her brows at her roommate and laughing as she watched Bo blush. "Hey, you two are cool on your own, right? I don't have to watch you get your doccubus groove on?"

"No, Kenz." Bo rolled her eyes. "I think we'll be fine without an audience."

"Good. 'Cause the last thing I need to see is Doctor Frankenfaerie's vajayjay."

Bo laughed. "That didn't even make sense."

Kenzi's brow furrowed as she thought about it. "Yeah. I'll try and come up with something better tomorrow. My creative juices are running low right now."

"Don't ever change, Kenzi," Bo chuckled.

"Why? And mess with perfection? I don't think so!"

"And on that note," Bo drawled with a tip of her head. "I'll see you in the morning."

Kenzi smiled and waved at her roommate. "Goodnight, you Cootchie Casonova, you. Sleep tight."


	4. Dinner and Dessert

.

...

**Part 4**

Bo shifted the bottle of wine she was carrying to her left hand as she walked at a speed that was just this side of a jog up the path to Lauren's front door. She was late, not terribly so, perhaps only five or ten minutes, because she had been having trouble deciding what to wear for their date and she hoped that her final decision was enough to warrant forgiveness for her tardiness from the blonde. She skipped up the steps to the front porch and lifted her hand to deliver three quick knocks to the door before taking a small step back to wait.

"Hi," she said, smiling nervously once Lauren opened the door. She automatically gave her a once-over, starting at the doctor's bare feet and working her way up over lean legs encased in charcoal gray pinstripe slacks to a white blouse that molded around the blonde's taut stomach and had an extra button open to grant a most tantalizing view of cleavage, before sliding higher, over a regal throat and a defined jaw, past soft lips that she dreamed of kissing and exquisite cheekbones before eventually meeting smiling brown eyes.

"Hello," Lauren answered, her voice lilting and happy. She had taken advantage of the brunette's distraction to do a little ogling of her own, and she had to admit that she rather enjoyed both the plunging neckline and the short, mid-thigh hem of the brunette's black dress.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I was having… wardrobe issues," Bo explained sheepishly.

Lauren licked her lips and tilted her head to the side as she gave the brunette an open, appraising look. "I think you solved your issues quite admirably," she drawled, smiling as she stepped out of the way so the brunette could come inside.

Bo smiled as she brushed past the blonde and paused after she was a few steps into the foyer for instructions on where to go. Last night had been her first night inside Lauren's house and she hadn't gotten further than the living room.

"I was just in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on dinner," Lauren explained as she pushed past the brunette and started down the hall.

"I hope my being late didn't ruin it," Bo said lamely as she followed the blonde, leaning up against a counter that looked she'd be out of her way.

"Not at all," Lauren assured her gently. "It actually has to sit for a couple minutes anyways," she said as she pulled a glass baking-dish from the oven and used the side of her foot to lift the door closed.

"Smells delicious. What is it?"

"Nothing fancy. Chicken Parmesan, some angel hair pasta… that I need to put into the water," she said with a self-conscious laugh as she turned to drop a sheath of pasta into water that was already at a boil on the back burner. "There. Angel hair pasta, which will be ready in four minutes-" she punched the start button on a timer she had sitting out on the counter "-and there's some salad already out on the table."

"So will this work well with dinner?" Bo asked, holding out the bottle of Merlot she'd bought for the evening.

Lauren smiled as she read the label on the bottle in the succubus' steady hand. "It would," she announced. "Would you like to do the honors?" she asked as she pulled a fancy looking corkscrew out of a drawer beside the sink.

Bo took the black multi-levered device into her hand and studied it carefully. "What is this?"

"A Rabbit."

Bo chuckled and looked up at her date. "A rabbit? I thought that was a type of vibrator."

Lauren blushed and shook her head as she cleared her throat. "I uhm… believe you're right in that. But this is a wine opener, not a vibrator. Here, allow me," she said as she reached for both the corkscrew and the bottle of wine.

Bo smiled as she watched Lauren tear the foil from the top of the bottle before clamping the corkscrew around the top, holding it in place by pinching two of the levers together in her left hand as her right pushed the third down and pulled it back up.

"Voila," Lauren said as she repeated the process of pinching and pulling to free the cork from the screw and drop it onto the counter.

"Very nice," Bo drawled, smiling as she feigned applause. "That's actually pretty cool."

"It is," Lauren agreed as the timer began beeping beside the stove. "And that's the pasta."

"I'll pour the wine," Bo offered. "Where do you keep your glasses?"

"Um, in the cupboard right behind you, to the right of the fridge," Lauren said as she turned the water off on the stove and lifted the large, copper pot off the burner. She carefully poured the boiling water and pasta into a strainer in the sink, making sure to keep her face turned away from the steam, before turning to set the pot back onto the stovetop to cool. "Did you find them?"

Bo finished pouring. "Yup. Where do you want me to take them?"

"The dining room is through there," Lauren said, tilting her head indicatively.

"Perfect. Let me set these down and I'll be back to help carry plates in."

"You don't have to do that."

"Lauren-" Bo smiled "-I'm perfectly capable of carrying a plate or two. There's no reason for you to do it all yourself."

Lauren bit her lip and nodded shyly in defeat as she used a pair of tongs to lift some pasta from the strainer and dropped onto a plate before doing the same with the other plate. She dropped the tongs into the sink and carried the plates over to the counter beside the stove, and picked up a large spatula that she used to cut through the layer of melted mozzarella that covered the top of the dish and scoop out the chicken.

"I didn't know you cooked," Bo said conversationally as she reentered the kitchen.

Lauren looked up and smiled. "I normally don't," she confessed. "Usually after work I'm too tired to do much more than nuke a frozen dinner before I fall asleep. But this is actually pretty easy since I cheat and don't bread the chicken. Just have to dump it in a baking dish, cover it with sauce, and whack it in the oven. Simple."

"Well it smells amazing," Bo said with a smile as she watched Lauren carefully place a chicken breast onto a mound of pasta.

"Thank you. Would you like some extra sauce?" Lauren asked, holding a plate up for the brunette's inspection.

Bo shrugged. "Sure."

"Okay." Lauren set the plate back down and used the spatula to level a healthy serving of cheesy marinara onto the top of each chicken breast. "Done."

"Wonderful," Bo said as she swooped in and picked up both of the plates.

"Hey!" Lauren laughed as she followed Bo into the dining room, where the brunette was setting their plates down with a flourish. "I am more than capable of carrying my own plate, at least," she chastised playfully.

Bo turned and wrapped her arms around the surprised blonde's waist. "I know. But I wanted to do something to help," she said as she looked into twinkling brown eyes.

Lauren tilted her head to the side as she appraised the brunette for a moment, rather enjoying the look of unfettered joy on the succubus' face, before she leaned in and kissed her softly. "I've wanted to do that since you first got here," she confessed as she pulled away.

Bo licked her lips and smiled as she tightened her hold on Lauren's waist and held her close. "I've wanted to do that since you opened to door too," she whispered as she dipped her head and claimed the blonde's lips in a kiss that was still sweet, but not nearly as soft and innocent as the one Lauren had given her.

"Wow," Lauren breathed as she wavered slightly on her feet.

Bo chuckled. "We should probably eat dinner before we try that again," she said as she gallantly pulled the blonde's chair out for her.

Lauren bit her lip and nodded as she shyly took her seat. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Bo said sincerely as she took her own seat. She reached for her glass of wine and lifted it toward the blonde entreatingly. "Thank you for a wonderful dinner."

"You haven't tasted it yet," Lauren laughed as she lifted her glass and chinked it against the brunette's.

Bo nodded as she took a sip of wine and smiled as she set the glass down on the table. "If it tastes half as good as you look with that extra button open on your shirt right now, it'll be amazing."

Lauren laughed and shook her head. "I didn't realize cheesy lines were part of a succubus' repertoire," she said as she picked up her knife and fork.

"Tell me you didn't like it," Bo challenged as she mimicked the blonde's actions.

Lauren blushed and looked up at the brunette through her eyelashes. "I can't do that."

+++/+++\+++

Bo leaned against the counter beside the sink as Lauren set the last of the dinner plates into the dishwasher. She waited until the blonde had wiped her hands dry on a cranberry colored dishtowel that was crumbled upon the countertop before she slipped in behind her and wrapped her arms around the doctor's waist.

"Hello," Lauren chuckled as she relaxed into the brunette's embrace.

"Mmm," Bo purred as she used her chin to brush Lauren's hair away from her neck so that she could brush her lips over it. "Hi."

Lauren moaned softly at the feeling of Bo's lips against her throat and wrapped her fingers around the edge of the sink to steady herself as the brunette nipped at the hollow beneath her ear. If she was being honest with herself, which she always was, she had been waiting for _this_ all day. "Bo."

Bo smiled at the breathy way her name fell from Lauren's lips. "Yes?" she asked as she continued to pepper the side of the blonde's neck with kisses and nips.

"God that feels good," Lauren whimpered as the brunette's lips brushed over a particularly sensitive spot.

"You feel good," Bo murmured as she slid her hands down over the blonde's hips so that her thumbs were resting in the lines where Lauren's legs and body hinged, her fingers splayed almost possessively over the blonde's thighs. She squeezed the taut muscles under her hands gently as she pulled Lauren into her firmly. "You feel so good."

Lauren's eyes rolled back in her head at the heavenly feeling of Bo's hands so very close to where she wanted them to be. "Come to bed with me?" she husked, throwing her usual caution to the wind in the face of her growing desire. She wanted Bo. Had, for so long, that their going to bed together was inevitable and she very much wanted to feel the brunette's hands, lips, and tongue upon her body.

Bo groaned and buried her face in the crook of Lauren's neck as the smoky timbre of the blonde's request rolled over her like a caress. "You're sure?" she asked softly.

Lauren nodded. "Yes," she said as she turned in the brunette's arms to look her in the eye. "Very sure," she murmured to herself as she kissed Bo softly, her eyes remaining open to watch the other woman's reaction.

Bo licked her lips and nodded. "Okay," she whispered, her breath catching in her throat at the serene smile that played across Lauren's features before their lips came together in another lingering kiss, that was soft and sweet and almost reverent, as if neither woman could believe that the other truly desired them.

When the kiss broke, Lauren took Bo's hand and led the brunette out of the kitchen and down the hall toward the stairs that were scaled in a state of expectant anticipation and as soon as they'd turned into the blonde's room Bo used her hold on the other woman's hand to spin her back into her arms as she claimed her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Clothes were shed between kisses and once there were no more barriers between them, they fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, their attention focused more on the woman in their arms than the mechanics of actually getting into bed.

"You're sure?" Bo whispered, repeating her earlier question as she held herself above the blonde after they'd managed to arrange themselves in a more traditional position upon the bed.

Lauren's smile was beatific as she reached up to wrap her right hand around the back of Bo's neck and pulled her down onto her. "Yes," she breathed a heartbeat before their lips came together once more in a slow, reverent kiss as she pushed herself up into the brunette and used her body to steer the succubus back onto the bed.

Bo sighed as Lauren's body covered her own, finding a measure of peace in the idea of Lauren being above her so that she wasn't pinning the blonde to the bed. Not that she hadn't ever entertained that idea, but for this, their first time, where she was still concerned about hurting the other woman, this felt better. Safer. So she relaxed into the mattress, her right hand slipping up the side of Lauren's body to cradle the blonde's left breast in her palm. Her heart stumbled in her chest as she wrapped her fingers around that firm mound, with skin so soft it felt like satin beneath her fingertips, for the first time.

"Bo," Lauren sighed, her hips rocking down into her lover as the brunette's thumb brushed over her nipple.

Bo smiled up at Lauren and brushed the pad of her thumb over the blonde's nipple again, delighting in the way the touch caused the other woman's hips to buck into her. The Hunger inside her began to stir, but she was so focused on Lauren, and making Lauren feel good, that she barely noticed it. Tonight wasn't about feeding the Hunger inside her; tonight was about her heart and all the fragile human emotions, wants, and needs she held so dearly.

"You're so beautiful," Bo murmured as she lifted her head off the pillow to kiss Lauren tenderly, her hand slipping from the breast she'd been playing with and gliding down between their bodies until she was able to dip her fingers between the blonde's legs. Just because she had no intention of succubusing Lauren, didn't mean that she wasn't aware of exactly how turned on the other woman was. How badly Lauren wanted to be touched.

And oh, how she wanted to touch her.

Lauren dropped her forehead to Bo's at the first light, tentative brush of fingers over her clit, her eyes fluttering shut as those seeking digits dipped down between her folds, stroking lightly through the length of her before returning to her apex and spreading her arousal over her clit in broad circles. "Jesus," she muttered as the brunette's finger brushed directly over the bundle of nerves, sending a wave of electricity rolling through her.

Lightly glowing eyes watched intently as Lauren's mouth fell open ever so slightly, causing her Hunger to flare but she stamped it out quickly as she focused on pleasuring Lauren. Tonight was about giving, not taking, and her control, which had been, at times, tenuous at best, was firm as she locked her Hunger down so tightly that she knew it wouldn't escape. She wrapped her left hand around the blonde's hip and used that grip to gently guide Lauren up just a bit so that she was able to ease two fingers inside her.

Lauren moaned at the feeling of Bo's fingers pushing inside her and she shifted her weight onto her left side so that she was able to run her right hand down the length of the brunette's torso. She smiled as her fingers dipped into a copious amount of moisture and she wasted no time on pretense as she slipped two fingers deep inside the brunette's core. "You feel so good," she whimpered as hot velvet wrapped around her fingers, drawing her in deeper.

"God, Lauren," Bo moaned as the blonde's fingers began moving inside her in long, sure strokes and she wasted no time matching the other woman's tempo.

Lauren looked down into her lover's preternatural blue eyes, smiling reassuringly as she dipped her head and kissed her softly, chastely, not knowing how good of a hold the brunette had on her Hunger. "You okay?"

Bo chuckled and nodded. "More than okay, baby," she reassured her as she rolled her left leg out to the side, opening herself up wider for Lauren's touch, wanting to take her so much deeper. "You feel so good," she sighed, rolling her hips up into the blonde's next thrust as she lifted her head enough to claim Lauren's lips with her own.

Lauren sighed into her lover's mouth as a nimble tongue slipped past her lips and their tongues began sensuously stroking against each other in time with their thrusting fingers.

They fell into an easy tempo together, filling the room around them with a symphony of lovemaking. Of wet sounding thrusts, soft sighs, quiet moans, and strangled cries of pleasure interspersed with whispers, groans, and mewls. They moved together effortlessly, their bodies somehow just knowing and finding that one rhythm that would set them both free and they rode it until, together, their breath hitched in their throats and their hips stalled, bright blue eyes staring adoringly into warm brown as they fell over the edge together on a sigh.

Soft kisses were shared as bodies quaked and trembled and it was only once the last spasm of release had left them both that they separated. Lauren purred happily as she wrapped herself around Bo's body, tucking her head under the brunette's chin so that she could hear her lover's heart racing beneath her ear. "Wow," she murmured as she traced light, slightly wet circles upon Bo's breast.

Bo smiled and wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist, drawing the blonde in tighter and holding her close. "Wow, indeed."

Lauren smiled at the huskiness of Bo's voice and turned to press a lingering kiss to the underside of the brunette's jaw. Their loving hadn't been the preternatural coupling she'd dreamed about only a few nights ago – it had been better. And she knew, after just the one time together, that Bo held something for her that no other lover ever had. Something strong. Something powerful. Something her rational mind couldn't quite name but that she felt in her heart all the same.

"What are you thinking about?" Bo whispered as she ran her fingers up and down the blonde's spine.

"You," Lauren whispered.

"Good thoughts, I hope?" Bo asked tentatively.

"Very good thoughts," Lauren murmured as she lifted her head enough to kiss the brunette softly. She wasn't ready to put a label on what she was feeling just yet, but she knew that it was real. And that was good enough for now, she thought to herself as Bo rolled them over so that she was pinned beneath her and the brunette's lips began working their way over her jaw and down her throat, letting her know that their night was far from over.

And she couldn't have been happier about it.

End.


End file.
